Marry Me
by LoveToTheCucumber
Summary: Ashley's father, John, needs money after his firm went bankrupt, so he promises the mayor's son his daughters hand for money. Ashley has never meet the guy she's about to marry and she is in love with someone else More Characters Inside Song FicOne Shot


**Marry Me**

(Song Fic)

"I won't do it father!" she cried, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"I know what's best for you!" he took her by the arm and dragged her into the dressing-room.

"I won't marry someone I don't know, I haven't even seen him!"

"I don't care, we need the money and you know it."

"I'll do anything, I'll take a job so I can provide for you and mom!"

"Ashley, a real lady stays at home, work is her husband's duty. No man would ever want you if you were a working woman. Besides, what wouldn't the rest of the town think of us, if they found out that we needed our daughter to work, just to live?"

"I don't care what they think and you shouldn't either!" he slaps her across her face, leaving a big red mark on her cheek. She closes her eyes and sniffs, this wasn't how she had imagined her life to be like. She lowered her head to her chest and looked down on her feet.

"It's that lad isn't it?" the father sounded angry, he was sick and tired of his daughters little summer flirt. The boy wasn't good enough for her and he would drag the family's status further down. They had had a high status and lots of money, before the fathers firm went bankrupt. Now they needed money, marrying the highest status man's son would be the only way out of their sudden poverty. Thank god their daughter were pretty, it was the only reason why the mayor wanted his son to marry her, she would give them even more status, because of her looks and it would give her father more money in the pocket. Fine deal, if you asked her father.

"John, what are you doing in here?" a strict female voice asked: "Get out, Ashley has got to change for her wedding now," the mother stopped beside Ashley and tapped her shoulder. The mother and father exchanged a quick look, before the father exited the room.

"Now dear, let's get you ready," the mother pushed a chair into the hollow of Ashley's knees, making her sit instant.

The mother took a brush from the beautiful table made of cherry wood and she looked at Ashley through the mirror, which was fastened to the table right in front of them. She started to brush her hair.

Since Ashley didn't know the person she was about to marry, she could only imagine him:

"_We're married… Your mine," he would whisper through his rotten teeth with bad breath._

_Ashley would use any method she would have to, not to sleep with him. _

_-She would even break a glass and slit her own innermost thigh, so she could pretend that she was menstru… Well, "unavailable." _

_He would force her to kiss his cracked dry lips, maybe even touch his rough tongue with hers._

A tear ran down her cheek, how could she ever get through a marriage with a man like that? A marriage without Adam.

She hated upper class people, they didn't have a heart or a soul. They were made out of hard rock and cold steel. This mayor son couldn't have a personality like Adam. No one could ever be like him, he was unique. She bet the mayor's son were just as ugly as himself. Small and fat, half long backcombed greasy hair and cold meaningless eyes.

"Hair is done, Now it's the dress," the mother said determined, dragging Ashley up on her feet. The mother wrapped the corset around Ashley's upper body and started to tighten it. All air was pressed out of her lungs with first pull. She gasped and put her hands on the table to support her. She was sure her legs could collapse under her any minute.

The mother tightened it even more, Ashley had a hard time catching up with her breathe.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" the mother asked smiling cocky.

Sweat ran down her forehead as she answered: "No mother."

"Hurry up Vicky, the carriage can be here any minute!" John yelled impatient from outside the room.

"Calm down, she's almost done!" Vicky shouted back angrily. She helped Ashley put on the dress. Then she corrected her hair and laid the final touch on it, by putting a red rose on the side.

"A little makeup and then you're ready to go," Vicky lay a bit of eye shadow and rouge on, while saying: "Not too much, you don't want to look like a whore, do you?"

"No mother."

"Carriage is here!" John yelled before walking outside.

"Okay, you're done."

"Thank you," Ashley looked down at the floor as she turned to follow her father, but before she did, her mother grabbed her by the arm and said: "Don't you do anything you'll regret!" Ashley nodded and walked outside, where her father was waiting by the carriage.

"Let's go honey," he said, laying a hand on her shoulder and pushing her inside the carriage.

Ashley stood on the balcony with closed eyes, filling her lungs with fresh air. She had to stay in the room the Orton family had so kindly borrowed her. No one would want the groom to see his bride before the wedding. It was only a matter of time, before they would come to get her.

"_I'll marry you, no matter what your parents say, I love you Ashley"_

"_I love you too," Adam stroke her cheek and looked her into the eyes with those fantastic green eyes of his. He wasn't afraid to say it out loud… that he loved her._

"_Run away with me," he whispered, pulling her closer._

"_I can't, you know that," she lay her hand on his chest and pushed herself out of his arms. _

"_Why not, I don't understand?"_

"_My parents are here, I can't leave them, they need me."_

"_So what? Your parents treat you like dirt, they don't deserve you!"_

"_How dare you talk about my parents like that?!"_

"_Ashley, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you… Just make you realize---"_

"_Realize what? That my parents don't care about me?!" _

"_I---"_

"_Stop, I don't want to hear another word from you!" _

"_Ashley, I!"_

_She ran, leaving him to himself._

She wiped away the tear in her eye, she remembered the night like it was yesterday.

A small smile appeared on her lips when she thought about them making up again.

She missed him so bad.

"Hello?" she turned in shock, a man at the door had interrupted her thoughts.

"Hello?" she wondered who the man was, as she leaved the balcony, stepping into her room.

The man was tanned, high and muscular. He didn't have much hair, but it had a pretty brown color. He was wearing a suit, or something familiar to it. She actually thought he was beautiful.

"I'm sorry, did I scare you Miss Layfield?" he asked, not leaving the doorway.

"A little sir," she sent him a sad smile.

"Well, I'm sorry… I just wanted to check if you were ready?"

"I… I am. Should I come now?"

"Can you wait 10 more minutes?"

"Of course," he smiled at her before closing the door. She figured it was just a housekeeper or a waiter of some kind.

Randy was standing on the other side of the door, still holding onto the doorknob. His back was pressed up against the door. He closed his eyes and smiled big. He had never seen anyone as beautiful as her.

"She's my bride," he whispered, thinking that he had to be the luckiest man in the world. He knew he wasn't supposed to meet her before the actual wedding, but he couldn't wait, he had to meet her. He wasn't disappointed.

Ashley had returned to the balcony. She leaned a little over the fence and took a look around the town. There weren't many people out. They probably sat inside their houses drinking tea.

"Adam," she whispered, before stepping up on the fence, concentrating on holding her balance.

"I found my way," she spread her arms out, looking like an eagle who was about to take off. She leaned forward and let herself fall.

"_Adam, I don't want to marry this guy, I want to marry you!" she cried, nuzzling her nose up against his chest. He held his arms around her tight, assuring her that he wouldn't let her go just like that._

"_I don't want you to marry him either!" _

"_How can I get out of it?"_

_Two huge men came out of nowhere, grabbing Adam. A third man came from behind and grabbed Ashley._

"_Your father sent me, he wanted me to tell you that this was the last time you were ever going to see this scum!" the man holding Ashley said, referring to Adam as the scum._

"_We'll find a nice place for you," the two men holding Adam laughed, while dragging him away from her._

"_Ashley, you'll find a way to get out of it and I'll be ready for you when you do!" Adam screamed, before she got dragged away._

Song; "Marry Me" by Emilie Autumn

*Character-list*

Ashley Massaro (Daughter)

JBL – John Layfield (Father of Ashley)

Edge – Adam Copeland (Ashley's lover)

Vicky Lynn Guerrero (Mother of Ashley)

Randy Orton – Randal Keith Orton (The groom)

**Hope you liked it, please review :)**


End file.
